fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Sword/Magic Weapon List
Magic Weapon List File:Magma_Crown.png| Ruler of Magma File:Haos_and_Aquas.png| Holy Water Combo File:Frost_Queen's_Rule.png| Ice Queen's legacy File:Nightmare's_Dreadnaught.png| Blade of Nightmare File:Golem_Devourer.png| Golem Eater File:Ultimate_Cutter.png| True Cutting File:Aku's_Thorn.png| Devil Killer File:Thunder_Saber.png| Embodiment of Lightning File:Calm_Blue.png| Blade of Passion Weapon Names Capabilities ▪Ruler of Magma- A magic sword that has the ability to manipulate the lava within the earth and can send out blasts of hot lava unto it prey. Can absorb lava magic attacks. ▪ Aku's Thorn - A magic katana that was created with the flesh and blood of a demon that infused with the blade. It choses it's wielder to kill 6 demons to feed it, then it becomes dormant again. ▪ Haos and Aqua - Twin magic blades that possesses Water and Light Magic. ▪ Earth Draconic Guardian - a sword and shield that had been infused with draconic power and Earth Magic. It can create shields, construction of the earth and fire blast of brown and black energy. ▪ Elemental Dragon Blade - A blade that was infused with a Draconian's Extremity into a greatsword. Then, they took Pyro's Extremity, Frost's Extremity, Tornado's Extremity, Electric's Extremity, Ray's Extremity, Aquatic's Extremity, Void's Extremity , Venom's Extremity, Terra's Extremity, and Steel's Extremity and put it into the blade, giving it access to different magical forms and capabilities. ▪ Elemental Demon Blade - same as Elemental Dragon Blade, but it's with demonic elements this time. To Find ▪ Mythos Blade - a weapon that came out of a distortion in space. It has 10 magics in the sword and only one worthy hero can wield it legendary powers. It has Explosion Magic , Gravity Magic , Light Magic , High Speed, Ice Magic/ Ice-Make, Counter Magic , Energy Magic, Solar Magic , Healing Magic , and Barrier Magic. ▪ Omega Blade - a weapon that came out of a distortion in space. It wields 10 magic likes it counterpart and only a true evil can wield it. It has Blood Magic/Blood-Make, Lunar Magic, Slowing Magic, Cloning magic , Fire Magic/Fire-Make , Darkness Magic / Darkness-Make, Strengthening Magic , Phasing Magic , Illusion Magic, and Necromancy. ▪ Speedster Rush - A Greave type weapon that possess Lightning Magic and High Speed, making the wearer very fast. ▪ Herculean Push - a Gauntlet type weapon that possess Strengthening Magic and Impact Magic. ▪ Elemental Blade - a weapon that was created in the distance past during the war. It has element type magic. Fire Magic/Fire-Make, Ice Magic/Ice-Make, Lightning Magic/Lightning-Make, Darkness Magic/Darkness-Make, Wind Magic/Wind-Make, Earth Magic/Earth-Make, Blood Magic/Blood-Make, Poison Magic/Poison-Make, Lava Magic/Lava-Make,and Water Magic/Water-Make. Elemental Bow - Elemental Greave- Elemental Gauntlet- Elemental Axe- Elemental Lance - Elemental Tome - Elemental Rings - Vault Stores ▪ Disaster Duo - A magic sword that is said to creates hurricane with one swing, two swings for Tornadoes and 3 swings for Tsunamis. ▪ Nightmare's Dreadnought - A magic sword of immense dark power. This weapon can amplify the user's demonic powers and dark magic to terrifying levels. ▪ Aku's Thorn - a demonic sword that has been bathed in demonic blood countless times, granting it demonic powers. It can shoot lasers, energy blast and it can cut nearly anything unless it is a holy weapon. ▪ Ruler of Magma - A weapon founded near a resting place of an ancient hero that died in a volcano pit. This weapon is said to be like a volcano incarnate. It's Lava Magic capabilities is said to be dangerous enough to level a town if it finds its perfect match. ▪ Cyros's Bow - A bow of incredible ice magic. Used by the first ice user in the ancient past, each arrow fired can freeze from a room instantly to freeze half a block of a town. ▪ Dragon Wind - A weapon that was found in an outdated Red Fate Box that landed in a unknown forest, landing near the middle of the said forest. A fusion of a Draconian's Extremity and Tornado's Extremity into the sword that created a very power weapon of the wind. ▪ Star Breaker - ▪Scarlet Claw - a clawed Gauntlet that was tasted so much human blood that it has become a blood thirsty weapon. The wielder who wields it will become obsessed with blood that will become a murderer. ▪Flash and Bolt - ▪ Solitude Hunter -